


More Than Partners

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Earth-2 Nate and Ray [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Earth-2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Ray doesn't know how to feel about his feelings towards Nate. Should they be more than partners?Part 2 of my AU where Ray and Nate are the Captain Cold and Heatwave of Earth-2.





	More Than Partners

Ray couldn't believe all the success that he and Nate have been having. No one has been able to stop them not even Jesse Quick, the resident speedster of Central City. It was even easier now that she disappeared and they could just take whatever they want with no one able to stop them. Life was easier when you're a bad guy with no hero to stop you, it really is.

Ray was laying on the couch as Nate was trying to "fix" the heat gun. Ray couldn't help but smile at the man. Every time they got done with a mission Nate would go sit at his desk and work on trying to improve that gun.

"Nate, stop working on that gun and come over here and have a drink with me."

"Ray, you know I would but I can improve the gun and we could be more successful in our missions."

"We already are Nate. Now, I'm not going to ask you again, come here now."

"Okay" Ray sat up and made room for Nate. As soon as Nate sat down Ray handed him a beer.

"Thanks buddy." Ray laughed at how childish Nate could be at times. Ray was happy with him, and he hasn't been happy in a long time. 

"So do you have our next mission planned out?"

"I actually do, I'm thinking of stealing a priceless diamond. They shipped it away to some foreign country but now it's coming back to Central City and we need it." Nate made his thinking face and let out a sigh. 

"I'm too tired right not to think about our next mission."

"Hey, you were the one that asked." Ray chuckled giving a light shove to the man next to him. Ray looked at the ceiling he wished he knew what to say to Nate but sometimes he doesn't. 

"So, Ray, do you like me being your partner? Sometimes I feel like your cold and distant towards me."

"I'm cold and distant to everybody."

"But we're partners. We're supposed to be a team but I feel like I do most of the work while you get the credit."

"That's because I'm not good at making plans. You do that and I get the credit because I'm the leader. That's how that stuff works."

"I think you're afraid to get close to me or anyone since-"

"Don't you dare mention her! You are here just to be my partner, nothing else." Ray got up from the couch and walked out of the room. He didn't express his feelings much anymore, he was afraid that if he loved someone they would leave just like Anna. He didn't want that to happen ever again. Ray thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray I know that you've been hurt. It's perfectly okay for you to be angry but what happened to her was not your fault. Taking it out on others won't bring her back." Ray looked at Nate in the eyes. He didn't know how to control his feelings so he locked them up, especially with Nate. They're just partners but Ray wants so much more. He leaned in and kissed him and to his surprise Nate kissed back. 

Once they pulled away from the kiss Ray couldn't help but smile. He wanted Nate to be more than his partner.

"I want to be more than partners Nate. I love you Nate and sometimes I don't know how to feel about you."

"I love you too Ray. You mean much more to me than a partner." Ray pulled Nate in for another kiss. He couldn't be happier knowing that now Nate was more than just his partner.


End file.
